This invention pertains to a building structural system having structural elements which are predimensioned and designed with predetermined strength characteristics and with locking structure for securing the elements in fixed relation including integral locking components formed on the elements and interconnecting members including projecting planar tabs and locking slot structure for receiving the tabs.
Most residential and small commercial buildings are normally composed primarly of wood framing structure including studs, joists, and rafters. Various nonwood components have been offered for use in a typical structure to at least, in part, replace use of wood elements. Also there have been efforts to build prefabricated structures of materials other than wood having modular components. None of these systems known to applicant provide structural elements of material other than wood which can be used as conventional elements of a building and which may be prefabricated and predimensioned and self-fastening through integral fastening structures and which further enable both exterior and interior finishing of the building in the same manner as now accomplished in a conventional wood framed building.